<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never by CosmicRays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853734">Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRays/pseuds/CosmicRays'>CosmicRays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Shazamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRays/pseuds/CosmicRays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always trust</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness</p><p>Total pitch darkness</p><p>That’s all billy could see</p><p>His head hurts</p><p>His wrists hurts</p><p>Everything <em>Hurts</em> </p><p>Something on his head was suddenly tugged off, a blinding light covered his eyes instead “How are we doing today, billy?” Doctor Sivana’s voice traveled in the empty, cold room. It made billy shiver with fear, he cannot even look up</p><p>“I want to go!” Billy demanded with his last strength left</p><p>“You can’t go until you give me what I want, Billy” he cloaked his hateful tone with a soft mask</p><p>Billy licked his dried lips, taking a breath in “never” he spat at the other. Sivana sucked in a breath at that reply, before recollecting his composure</p><p>“I guess we’ll be here for a long time then, as more civilian life’s are killed, all because you wouldn’t give me what I want” he said with zero emotions, billy gulped in worry, feeling his heart beat fast</p><p>As if his deep conscious spoke to him, he remembered all of his siblings, knowing they have the power to help him, and are on to this by now</p><p>“When they see what you did to me...“ billy said as he jolted in his chair, trying to break free somehow, before quickly giving up</p><p>He slowly looked up at the doctor, his eyes glowing a ring of gold</p><p>
  <em>“They’ll kill you”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologizes, I’m sleepy, this has no plot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>